Powerless
by Kaay-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Shonen ai: KaiTyson. Kai remonisces did i spell that right? on his relationship with Tyson, how it started, and the form it took. Rating may go up if reviewers feel it's necessary.


Kay: Hi, everyone. I'm about half way through the next chapter of BbD,KBN, but in the mean time, I typed this thing up for you. It's pretty pointless, actually. Basically, i was rereading a fanfic i had read a long time ago (okay, a few months, but it feels like it's been a year), and started thinking about Tyson and Kai's relationship, and vuelah, this was born. I hope you guys liked it.

**Powerless**

Useless. That's what my grandfather used to call me. Useless. Weak. Powerless. And I believed him. Every word he said, I believed him. When I lost a battle, I accepted the abuse he gave me, thinking I deserved the punishment. Then I met him. I met Tyson.

I had always believed myself to be the best. At beyblading, at least. He proved me wrong. _He _was the best. It was just one more thing that Grandfather could beat me for. Punish me for. He could never be proud of what I _did_ achieve. I was the second strongest beyblader in the world. The world champ was my teammate. Couldn't he settle for that? No, he had to beat me for every loss. Every failure. Every flaw.

Useless. Weak. Powerless.

One night, I couldn't sleep. I had lost a battle earlier that day, and the next day we were supposed to go home. I dreaded the punishment, even as I felt I deserved it. I was sitting in the living room of our hotel suit, crying. I didn't realize anyone else was up. At least, not until it was too late.

Tyson came in, and saw me crying. He asked me what was wrong. I had been harboring feelings for so long, and I finally couldn't hide them anymore. If he rejected me, it would just be one more reason why I would deserve to be beaten tomorrow. It would just be one more failure to add to the list.

But he accepted me, and I told him everything, clinging onto him like a lifeline. He comforted me. Assured me that I wasn't useless. Wasn't weak. Wasn't powerless. I was the strongest person he knew. I inspired him to be the best he could be. He _admired_ me. More importantly, to me anyway, he _loved _me. And that was all that mattered. The negative things never mattered. Only the positive things mattered. If we only focused on the bad things in life, and never appreciated the good, we would end up falling into a never ending cycle of failure. You only fail when you thing of it as failing, and you only succeed when you think of it as succeeding. That's what he told me, and he was right.

I really wasn't useless. I was the oldest member of the recently reunited Blade Breakers, unless you wanted to count Coach Hiro. Before we broke up, I had been team leader. My teammates looked up to me. I was still co-captain, do to the fact that I was most experienced. Tyson was leader now, because he was the strongest bladder.

I wasn't weak. I had withstood years of abuse by my grandfather. I was Tyson's greatest rival. I had admitted to him my feelings. I trusted him. I trusted all of my friends. _They_ were my family, not my grandfather. Family are people who care about you, for who you are.

And I have come to realize that I am not powerless. Tyson may have control in the beydish, but with me in bed is a different matter all together. I have _control _over him. The most powerful bladder in the world. He's _mine_. Nobody touches him intimately but _me_, and if anyone even tries, I'll kill them. Only I can touch him; taste him; smell him; feel him underneath my body. His body, mind, heart and soul are mine. He submits only to me. He gives me power. He gives me strength. He gives me love and a sense of belonging. He's my life.

As I lay here in bed, hot, sweaty, tired, naked; with an equally hot and sweaty (and naked) Tyson sleeping in my arms; waiting for sleep to claim me, I think back on all we have gone through. All we have seen, and done, and touched, and heard, and felt, and said. All we have experienced. Together. Always together. Other wise, we really would be useless; weak; powerless; if we didn't rely on our friends once in a while. And that's they way it should be.

* * *

Kay: If you guys think I should up the rating because of the last paragraph, feel free to tell me and I'll do that. I wasn't really sure, but since it's not like i go into details,I figured T was good enough. Review!


End file.
